Heretofore there have been many different types of snowmobiles provided wherein the vehicle is a permanent structure adapted to move over snow or ice or equivalent surfaces. Also, efforts have been made heretofore to provide removable ski attachments for various vehicles and structures of foregoing types are illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,077,238; 3,756,615; and 2,085,295.
Inasmuch as there are many, many motor bikes in use at this time, it would be highly desirable to provide an attachment means for use with the motor bike to replace the front wheel thereof with a ski attachment to make such bike usable over snow and ice conditions. Insofar as I am aware, no one currently has provided a sturdy, practical ski attachment for use with motor bikes.
It is the general object of the present invention to provide a novel and improved ski attachment adapted to be mounted on the front axle of a motor bike and to position a pair of skis in operative relationship on the motor bike.
Another object of the invention is to provide a sturdy ski unit that will conveniently fit onto a motor bike with a minimum of adjustment of the same and to provide a steering action for the motor bike.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a ski means that can be attached to a motor bike by a sturdy metal assembly that will position the skis operatively on the motor bike and provide for load carrying action on the skis.